


You are my best present for this holidays

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: ~Presents for the people I love~ [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas (Town), M/M, Saturnalia's present, Toschei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gallifrey vuelve, Gallifrey se alza, Gallifrey nunca cayó…  Recuerda a Rassilon, la puerta de la Inmortalidad, The Master… desapareciendo… sacrificándose… salvándole la vida."</p>
<p>Tambien disponible en mi págiona de DeviantArt: http://marquesa-luna.deviantart.com/<br/>y Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~marquiseofhearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my best present for this holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un regalo de saturnalia y estamos a... ¡9 de enero! *aplaude*  
> Se que te encanta Toschei y... en fin... se me ocurrió esto que espero que te guste n_n  
> ¡Feliz Saturnalia! cofcofaunqueconretrasocofcof

-¿Me echabas de menos, Doctor? -Preguntó la vieja voz conocida a sus espaldas, puede que con un poco de ironía en sus palabras, o con cierto retintín. Si, quería meter un poco el dedo en la yaga, pues seguía estando enfadado con él.  
Bueno, un poco.

En Navidad siempre nevaba y hacía frio. Y, desde hace unos años, también había historias. Cientos y cientos de historias por un hombre que había vivido cientos y cientos de años. El nuevo sheriff no solo protegía a los aldeanos de las fuerzas extraterrestres que lograban colarse, sino que tenía buena mano con los niños.  
Y con los adultos tampoco iba mal.

Todo el pueblo trataba de escuchar sus aventuras y les preguntaban a otros que había contado ese día si se lo habían perdido por asuntos personales. Todos querían al protector de su pueblo, y él les quería de vuelta.  
Aquel día estaba narrando algunas aventuras de su anterior regeneración, con las playeras y, para que negarlo, el ego un poco subido. Recodó a Rose y Mickey, a Martha y los Jones, a Donna y a Wilfred… el recuerdo de los buenos momentos le sacaba una sonrisilla, los momentos duros y las perdidas dejaban una mueca triste sin remedio, y el recuerdo de…

-¿Me echabas de menos, Doctor?-Preguntó la voz de Master, puede que con un poco de ironía o retintín. Si, quería meter un poco el dedo en la yaga, se notaba a la lengua que seguía… molesto. …Y el recuerdo de Master le partía los corazones.  
Al principio pensó que era una mala jugada de su mente, igual que cuando perdió a su esposa definitivamente antes de conocer a Clara. Podía seguir oyendo su voz, oír sus tacones por la TARDIS, su risa… Y ahora había vuelto a empezar.  
Casi.  
Gallifrey vuelve, Gallifrey se alza, Gallifrey nunca cayó… Recuerda a Rassilon, la puerta de la Inmortalidad, The Master… desapareciendo… sacrificándose… salvándole la vida.  
-¿Sorprendido Doctor? –Continuó la voz seguida de los pasos.  
El Doctor había callado y ni se atrevía a girarse, pensando que se trataba de alguna alucinación.  
 _-Tal me estoy haciendo viejo finalmente… vaya, esto me recuerda demasiado a mi octava regeneración –Pensó con una sonrisa amarga._  
-Doctor ¿Quién es? ¿Le conoces? –Preguntó uno de los niños que estaban a su alrededor. Posiblemente seria Barnabas, tenía su voz. O eso creía.  
Lentamente dejó al pequeño que tenía sobre su regazo de pie en el suelo. Los niños no podían ver sus alucinaciones, los adultos tampoco. Nadie, en realidad, podría.  
Y ahora lo hacían.  
A no ser…  
…que esta vez…  
… no fuera una.

Y entonces sonrío. Sonrió de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se acercó al hombre. A su Master, a su Koschei, a su mejor amigo (aunque también peor enemigo)  
Y entonces no le importó ser un idiota sentimental.


End file.
